


Let The Day Fade Away

by Cornbread5287



Series: This Life We Live [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bingo Card Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, SO MUCH FLUFF, rwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbread5287/pseuds/Cornbread5287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's bad day takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Day Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a piece of art made by Adry1412 and Beta'd by The Great Skarlatha (who also came up with the title because she is a treasure).
> 
> For the RWG Bingo Card Challenge. The bingo squares used in this were Pokemon, Filthy/Gorgeous, and Moonlight.

Rick had a shit day.

Asshole criminals cussing him out, a sprained wrist from a small tussle with an idiot who stole a purse, lack of food and sleep- yeah, he was in a bad mood.

When he finally got off work (after having to stay nearly three hours later than he was scheduled because someone called in and they couldn’t find anyone to cover her shift), Rick called Daryl to tell him he was on his way, and that he better not have let the kids stay up late again.

Daryl’s voicemail picked up, and Rick frowned. He looked at the time on his phone-almost midnight. He was probably just asleep.

After hitting every red light on the way home, Rick finally pulled into his driveway to see through the window that the TV was still on. He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand over his face. A pang of anger ran through him; Carl had school in the morning, Daryl shouldn’t have let him stay up. Daryl _knew_ Carl’s bed time.

He walked up the steps and flung open the door, several variations of _what the fuck were you thinking_ running through his mind, when he stopped dead.

Carl was sacked out on the couch, the remote resting on his belly. He’d slid down the couch so that his feet were on the floor and his back was flat on the cushion, his hair sticking to the back of the couch. Judith was on her belly on the other side of the couch, sleeping deeply and drooling all over the seat.

Daryl was right in the middle, one arm around Carl and his other hand on Judith’s back. He was snoring softly, his hair sweeping across his forehead and his neck at an odd angle. All three were in their pajamas.

Rick swallowed hard, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. The moonlight was streaming in through the window, bathing his family in silver, making them glow like angels. One of Judith’s socks was missing, there was drool on his couch, the TV was playing Pokemon; and to Rick, it couldn’t have been any more beautiful.

Rick tiptoed over to the TV, switching it off manually. Then he snuck over to the couch, standing in front of Daryl. Taking his hat off and tossing it into his recliner beside the couch, he crouched down in front of his sleeping redneck.

Several filthy ideas about just how to wake up his lover ran through his head. _Such filthy thoughts for such a gorgeous scene_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head.

He settled for leaning forward and planting his lips against Daryl’s softly, feeling the hunter’s slow, deep breaths against his skin. Rick worked his mouth over Daryl’s gently. Daryl’s mouth responded before he was fully awake, his lips moving in time with Rick’s before his eyes snapped open.

“Shh,” Rick whispered against his lips before leaning back.

“Time s’it?” Daryl muttered groggily.

“Late.”

“Needa get th’ kids inna bed,” he slurred, his eyes drifting closed again. Rick smiled as he watched Daryl slip into unconsciousness once more.

He managed to get Carl up, his son stumbling up the stairs and plopping onto his bed with a thump that Rick could hear from the living room. No doubt he was asleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow. He then took Judith to her crib, being careful not to wake his baby girl. He watched her sleep for a minute before kissing her cheek softly and going back into the living room.

Daryl was snoring softly. Rick kicked off his boots and took off his shirt and belt, leaving them on the floor. He sat beside Daryl, pulling the lever to make the foot rest pop out. Rick pulled the redneck into his side, letting Daryl’s head rest on his chest. After grabbing a small blanket from behind their heads and tossing it over them, he closed his eyes and let the day fade away as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of his lover’s breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
